dragon_ball_sf_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Gine (Extended Universe)
Gine (ギネ 'Gine') is a female Saiyan, who was a low class Saiyan warrior. she is Bardock's wife and the mother of Raditz and Goku. she was introduced in Jaco: The Galactic Patrolman and later appears in Dragon Ball Super: Broly. Name Like other Saiyans, her name is based on that of a vegetable; in this case, the Spring Onion (葱, negi in Japanese). Coincidentally, her name also makes up the last four letters of the word aubergine, the French and British name for the eggplant Appearnaces: Gine was a woman of average height and slender build. She had a lighter-pale skin complexion, onyx eyes, and shaggy black hair reaching her shoulders. She wore a sleeveless black bodysuit and darek green battle armor highlighted with yellow and outlined by white, in addition to magenta armbands and white boots. Her armor also had a thigh-length hoop. Like all Saiyans in her respective universe, she naturally possesses a tail, which unlike most adult Saiyans, she lets sway freely rather than securing it around her waist. Personality Gine had a gentle and caring personality similar to her youngest son and both her grandsons, and because of that, she was not cut out for fighting. Even more, she developed a genuine union of companionship with Bardock; a rare case for Saiyans, who normally do not develop male-female relationships except for breeding purposes. However, despite her gentleness, she is shown to be protective of her youngest son, as she briefly argues with Bardock about sending Kakarot to Earth as an infiltration baby, knowing it is dangerous. She is also shown to be proud of Raditz for being assigned to invade a planet with the Saiyan Prince Vegeta, showing that she loves both of her sons. Early Life Gine used to be a member of Bardock's team. While she was a part of that team, Bardock routinely saved her from many dangers on the battlefield. This caused her to develop romantic feelings for him, which Bardock eventually began to return and the two grew to have a special bond. As she was not cut out for fighting, Gine went on to work at the meat distribution center on Planet Vegeta. She bears Bardock two sons, the first name Raditz, and the second named Kakarot. BackGround 'Dragon Ball Minus & Dragon Ball Super: Broly' During Age 739 On Planet Vegeta, Gine is butchering meat when Bardock returns from a mission and both greet each other in a hug. She tells Bardock that Raditz is already a fighter, and is working with Prince Vegeta. Since they are far away, though, they have not returned yet. When Bardock asks if Kakarot is still in the incubator, she replies affirmatively and tells that it took three years. Gine then says that she will take Kakarot out soon. A while later, Bardock tells Gine that he will steal an Spaceship in the night so that they can send Kakarot to another planet. Gine questions Bardock, who reassures her that it is for Kakarot's sake. Gine remarks that it is not like a Saiyan to worry about his children. Bardock shoots back that her uncharacteristic softness rubbed off on him. Later on, when Bardock brings the Attack Ball at night, he and Gine put a little grown and distraught Kakarot in it. Gine suggests they all run away, but Bardock says it is no use since they would immediately be found through the scouters. Gine nervously reassures her son that if his father is just overthinking this, they will come after him right away. Bardock warns Kakarot not to look for too long at the full moon; they will tell Raditz about this too and Kakarot's whereabouts. Bardock also warns Kakarot to watch out for the Galactic Patrolmen as the pod rockets Bardock puts his arm around Gine and both watch their son leaving Planet Vegeta. Gine is presumed to be killed along with the Saiyans when Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Azure Saga' In the first chapter of Dragon Ball SF, a brief recap of past events are seen along with events from Dragon Ball Minus and Dragon Ball Super: Broly. Many years later in late Age 790 Gine is now apart of the Defenders of the World and works directly under King Yemma along with Bardoxk, Raditz, Pikkon, Olibu and Piccolo (until he is resurrected). 'Techniques and Sepcial Abilities' *'Flight' - The ability to fly with the use of ki. *''Ki Blast'' - The basic form of ki blasts. *'Healing Shout' - A shout that heals the Gine and any allies around her. *'Guard Boost' - A supportive technique where the user transfers some of their ki to an ally to increase the ally's defensive guard power *'Maiden Burst' - A explosion of ki released from Gine's body as she poses 'Transformations:' 'Great Ape' While Gine has never transformed into a Great Ape in the manga (or other media such as video games), she has a tail and, by extension, the ability to turn into one when exposed to Blutz Waves produced naturally from sunlight reflected off celestial bodies like a full-Moon or an artificial sources such as a Power Ball just as all Saiyans with tails can. While it is unknown what her mental state was in this form, it is likely that as a low-level Saiyan of below-average capacities, she was reduced to a feral beast much like her sons and eldest grandson. Voice Actors *'Original Japanese Dub:' Naoko Watanabe Trivia *The character was first introduced in an interview with Akira Toriyama in the March 2014 issue of Saikyō Jump '''(released in February 2014), and her design was first presented in '''Dragon Ball Minus, a short story featured in the collected volume of ''Jaco The Galactic Patrolman ''(April 4, 2014). *Ironically enough, with the retcon of Bardock and Gine themselves sending Goku to Earth, it further enhances the similarities between Superman and Goku. Namely being, both were aliens sent in spaceships off world by their parents in wake of their homewolrd's imminent destruction, who landed on Earth, were found raised by kindly elderly adopted parents and became the Earth's greatest heroes. *It is unclear how she would have reacted the events of the Vegeta Saga, during which Raditz tried to kill his younger brother and nephew, due to Goku's rejection of his Saiyan heritage and refusal to conquer the planet, though presumably she would have not approved of Raditz's ruthlessness towards his own family given her own gentle nature and love for her family. It is likely that being a loving mother, she would be heartbroken to know her sons had battled to the death in such a manner, regardless of the circumstances. Gallery Gine art.png|Gine (Dragon Ball Minus Appearance) 15626446_1128814183899336_2844410423276350821_o.jpg|Gine (Dragon Ball Heroes Appearance) Category:Female characters Category:Saiyan Category:Universe 7 Category:Jaco: The Galactic Patrolman Category:Dragon Ball Extended Universe Category:Dragon Ball SF